the return of dan phantom
by LunaParkour
Summary: Dan Phantom regresa,con clockwork y los observadores en el termo fenton es libre de hacer que su yo del pasado se convierta en el,cuando estaba por matar a Jazz un sentimiento lo detiene ¿sera capas de reconocer ese sentimiento? y si lo hace ¿lo ignorara?
1. Chapter 1

"hola" habla

 _"estoy muerta" piensa_

pov Dan Phantom

Al fin luego de tanto tiempo soy libre! JAJAJA Mecaniaca y los estúpidos observadores están atrapados en el termo,ahora lo unico que tengo que hacer es matarlos a todos y listo estaré de vuelta ja.

POV Danny

Me desperte cansado,solo pude dormir una hora skulker apareció una vez,seguido de ember,luego de technus,la señora del almuerzo y el fantasma caja como unas 100 veces.

Sentia que algo iba a salir mal,pero lo ignore me vesti y baje las escaleras resando mentalmente de que la comida no tubiese ectoplasma,comer ectoplasma no es tan mal digo ya eh comido unas galletas que tenian mas ectoplasma que comida de verdad tanto que eran verdes y no supo mal solo que seria raro que no me gustara o no me hiciera nada como aquella vez mis padres hicieron un alvoroto por que solo me comi una de esas por suerte el desayuno no tenia nada de ectoplasma.

"uf que suerte que no tiene ectoplasma" dijo Jazz sentandoce en la mesa

"por que tan temprano si hoy no vaz a la escuela?,recuerda mama te prohíbo ir hasta que te sientas mejor" dije mirandola

"que tenga un resfriado,que ayer me hubiera agarrado fiebre no significa que hoy me pase,pero no puedo desobedecer a mama y hablando de mama..donde esta? tampoco veo a papa" me pregunto

"están en el laboratorio construyendo los nuevo invento se llamara armadura de ataque fenton y el otro es una versión mejorada del termo fenton podra atrapar 10 fantasmas a la vez y sera como un fantasma en el termo original,mientras esos inventos no sean usados en mi estaré bien" dije mire el reloj y me di cuenta que llegaba tarde a clase "me tengo que ir llego tarde!"

pov Jazz

Luego de que Danny se hubiera ido,empecé a comer el desayuno,luego de comerlo me fui a hacer las tareas, sabiendo que Danny regresaba mañana después de la escuela ya que se quedara en casa de Tucker,pase el tiempo entre haciendo deberes y leyendo cuando me dormí

Me desperté por un ruido proveniente de afuera,mire mi reloj y eran las 21:30 pm,vaya tal vez se deba por que no eh dormido en un día por culpa de la fiebre,me cambie y salí de la casa con una linterna ya que estaba oscuro,me acerque al lugar de donde venia el ruido,no había nada escuche un ruido detrás de mi y inmediatamente me di la unos segundos y sentí como si alguien estuviera detrás de mi aunque era imposible considerando de que estaba cerca de la pared,me di la vuelta y me quede en shock por quien vi.

"No,tu estabas en el termo,danny te derroto" dije con miedo

"si me derroto por que estoy aquí?"

dijo la persona que nunca quice ver de nuevo el mal futuro de mi hermano dan phantom,

continuara

POR FAVOR reviwes


	2. Chapter 2

**wolf phantom:** gracias! que bueno que tenga tu apoyo ^-^

CAPITULO 2

Pov Dan Phantom

La agarre del cuello,levantándola del piso y haciendo que soltara su agarro mis manos y inútilmente intento quitar mis manos de su cuello,jaja ya falta poco y sera una menos.

"vamos a hacer esto mas interesante" dije preparando una ecto-blast

"n-no! po-porfavor!" dijo intentando quitar mi mano de su cuello

 _"ja se pinsa de que por tener una mano podrá zafarse_ ,se ve linda asustada PERO QUE!,linda ni tres cuartos y aparte por que me parece linda no tengo sentimientos,aparte del odio y rencor" pensé apretando con mas fuerza su cuello.

"n-no" dijo Jazz desmayandoce

La solté y cayo al suelo en un ruido sordo la iba a pegar con el ecto-blast que estaba preparando pero algo me detuvo,me quede paralizado,GRR vamos es solo una patética humana,mi humana,NO es una patética humana que desaparecerá dentro de poco.

Me dispararon el el pecho con un arma anti-fantasmas,solo me aturdió un poco,pero rápidamente me recupere y pude ver que eran mis padres:jack y í burlonamente y al fin me pude mover disparándoles a ellos,luego me moví rápidamente y los deje inconsciente para dispararles una ecto-blast a cada humo,por que a ellos si puedo lastimarlos y no a Jazz? no me costaría nada,bueno maddie tenia una herida en el pecho por la ecto-blast igual que Jack ja morirán lentamente.

Me di la vuelta y mire a Jazz,intente dispararle una ecto-blast de nuevo pero de nuevo me quede paralizado,GRRR como escuche ruido de personas corriendo hacia acá me fui,seria divertido matarlos quien quiera que sean pero los primeros en la lista serian mi familia y luego mis amigos y pues hay ya existiré y podre matar a los demás.

pov Danny

Estábamos Sam,tucker y yo caminando cerca de mi casa cuando mi sentido fantasma se despertó,mis amigos me cubrieron y me transforme,ellos me siguieron de tras con armas a un callejón cuando llegue vi a mis padres y a mi hermana desmallados,mis padres tenían heridas en el pecho que al parecer fueron echas con una ecto-blast y jazz solo tenia violeta el rápidamente llamo al 911 y los minutos pasaron y la ambulancia llego,se llevo a maddie y a Jack ya que dije que me encargaría de Jazz me miraron con desconfianza pero aceptaron a regañadientes hay que nadie confía en mi?,la lleve a casa y luego a su cuarto,espero que recuerde que paso,bueno lo sabre cuando despierte,cambie a mi forma humana y me fui a la cocina a hablar con Tucker y Sam.

"que crees que podría haber causado eso?" dijo Tucker

"pues cualquier fantasma,pero considerando que lastimo a mama y a papa que estaban cargados hasta los dientes de armas pues tubo que ser alguien que mas o menos resistiera los ataques de sus armas" dijo Sam

"pero quien? ya esta comprobado que ninguno de los fantasmas con los que peleamos soportan tanto las armas de mis padres" termine de decir eso y mi sentido fantasma se activo

"yo soy el fantasma caja temerme" suspire cuando apareció y controlo todas las cajas que habían en la cocina

"hoy sera el dia en que te derroteee noooooo" no lo deje terminar y lo metí en el termo

" _por que sale? si en un segundo ya esta otra vez en el termo,no creo que la pregunta del millón es como le hace para salir tan seguido!" pensé con fastidio_

 _continuara_


	3. Capítulo 3

**latinfan** :gracias! dan tambien es mi personaje favorito

 **wolf phantom:** si las faltas de ortografía es mi mayor problema ^-^u

 _ **CAPITULO 3**_

 _ **pov Jazz**_

Me desperté de un sobresalto,t-todabia estoy viva?,espera estoy en mi habitación,todo fue un sueño?

"hey Jazz despertaste" dijo Danny

cuando habrá entrado?,eso no importa rápidamente corrí hacia el y lo abrace

"em...y que paso,por que estabas en el callejón junto con..."

"a si que no fue un sueño!" dije triste y no dejándole terminar

"em..si como decía por que estabas en el callejón,junto con mama y papa,ellos tenían una herida en el pecho" dijo mirándome preocupado

"fue dan...el se escapo" dije nerviosa,mi hermano me miro en shock para luego ponerse nervioso

"QUE!? COMO QUE ESCAPO O CIELOS ME VOY A CONVERTIR EN EL MAL Y Clockwork!" grito nervioso

"no se como escapo y Clockwork no se aunque espero que este bien...no creo que te vuelvas el mal todavía estoy sam,tucker,mama,papa y yo" dije tranquilizándolo solo un poco

"si..por ahora pero..cuando me descuide ustedes no estarán...y estaré solo"

"nunca estarás solo,lo prometo hermano pequeño,aunque me pregunto por que no estoy lastimada...bueno mas de lo que estoy" comento tocándome el cuello que estoy segura que estaba morado

"no lo se tal vez desasearse de mama y papa era lo primero" dijo danny

"pero yo fui la que lo vio primero y empezo a ahorcarme hasta que me desmaye!,por que no le lastimo"

"pues yo agradecería de que no te aya lastimado Jazz,las dos heridas de nuestros padres son muy graves por lo que vi"

"buen punto comemos algo y luego vamos a ver a nuestros padres?" dije yendo a la cocina

"vale"

comimos y nos al hospital preguntamos cual era la habitación y si podíamos ir a veros,nos dijeron que si pero no podíamos despertarlos

 _ **POV Danny**_

Cuado llegamos al cuarto mama y papa estaban conectados a muchas maquinas,verlos así me hace sentir miedo y por que estoy mas cerca de convertirme en el mal y tristeza por el dolor que deben estar sufriendo mis padres.

Pasamos unos minutos mirándolos y luego nos fuimos a casa.

"espero que se recuperen rápido" comento Jazz

"lo mismo digo,bueno cera mejor dormir,me sorprende que pudimos ver a nuestros padres ya es tarde" comente

"si..buenas noches"

al otro dia

Me desperté con energía anoche ningún fantasma ataco,tal vez se deba por la presencia de Dan Phantom,bueno al final no pude quedarme en la casa de Tucker,cuando baje las escaleras Jazz me entrego el desayuno y espesamos a comer.

 _ **pov Jazz**_

Estábamos comiendo cuando danny miro el reloj y yo también lo hice faltan media hora para que toque el timbre

"hey Jazz vas a la escuela?"

"claro que voy" comente "no quiero quedarme sola y que Dan venga y me mate,ya tuve suerte de que solo me dejara morado el cuello y creo que mi suerte se a agotado con eso"

Fuimos a Casper Alta y nos encontramos con Sam y Tucker,me despedí de ellos y me fui a clase ahora tengo historia.

 _ **EN OTRO LUGAR**_

 _ **Y POV**_

Estaba en la torre de Clockwork observando a Jazz por una de sus pantallas,al parecer cualquiera puede controlar las estúpidas pantallas y sigo sin saber cual es el sentimiento que sentí.

"libéranos!" dijo uno de los observadores dentro del termo junto con Clockwork.

"por que debería? es en el termo o quedar borrado de la existencia tu elijes" dije y el observador se quedo callado,solo los observadores han hablado pidiendo que los libere,Clockwork se ah quedado callado,ja sabe lo que le conviene

"GRRR todavía no se cual era ese sentimiento que sentí por Jazz" dije enojado

"se llama amor,se nota que no recuerdas como se siente ese sentimiento" dijo Clockwork

"jajajaja YO! SENTIR AMOR!,jajajajaja la primera vez que hablas desde que te ensere en el termo y es para decir una idiotez yo no puedo sentir ese ridículo sentimiento llamado amor, soy puro odio" dijo sacudiendo el termo con todas mis fuerzas.

sonreí a escuchar las quejas de Clockwork y los estúpidos observadores

 _ **en casper alta**_

 _ **Punto De Vista Danny**_

Les conté todo a Sam y a Tucker quienes me miraban en shock,no los culpo la otra vez que vieron a Dan estuvieron a punto de morir.

"bueno cual es el plan?" dijo Tucker

"pues enserarlo en un termo mas fuerte,mis padres están haciendo uno pero no esta terminado tendremos que esperar" dije

"oh podemos terminarlo nosotros" comento Tucker

"no eso si que no,cuando intentamos hacer una versión mejorada del termo exploto y estoy seguro que los padres de Danny solo tienen uno,nos tomaría mas tiempo si empiezan desde 0" dijo para entrar a clase junto con nosotros

"vaya Fenton al menos por una vez llegas temprano" dijo el señor Lancer

aah esto va a ser un largo día.

continuara

que les pareció?


	4. Chapter 4 el sueño (son 872 palabras)

**_booooo soy un fantasma temerme_**

 ** _gracias a todos los que comentaron! me sorpende que les aya gustado! ^-^_**

 ** _CAPITULO 4_**

 _ **POV JAZZ**_

Luego de las clases,fuimos todos a casa

"aah que lindo es no tener detención!" dijo danny

"jajajaja" rio una siniestra voz que rápidamente la reconocí como Dan Phantom,me quede en shock del miedo cuando apareció enfrente a jazz y intento usar su toque paralizante en mi pero danny la tira hacia atrás antes de que Dan lo logre.(el ataque lo vi en wikipedia y en la serie...creo )

"como escapaste?!" dijo danny transformandoce en su forma de fantasma y disparándole una ecto-blast pero el simplemente la resivío y se quito el polvo que dejo la ecto-blast en su traje.

"eso es todo?,pues supongo que es mi turno" dijo dejando inconsciente a todos menos a mi,le mire asustada _"estoy tan muerta,lo peor es que no cumplí la promesa con danny"_ pensé mirando como Dan se acercaba,para luego dejarme inconsciente.

pov Dan(minutos antes)

Estaba decidido iba a mantener a jazz aqui en la torre del reloj hasta que descubra que sentimiento era ese luego la matare,después de todo no le queda mucho tiempo a sus padres

cree un portal a fentons obras y aparecí frente a todos riéndome,intente usar mi toque paralizante en jazz,quien se había quedado en shock mirándome con miedo,pero mi yo del pasado la jalo hacia atrás evitando que la paralice y se transformo en su forma fantasma disparándome una ecto-blast que no me causo ni cosquillas para quitarme el polvo que dejo la ecto-blast en mi traje

"eso es todo?,pues supongo que es mi turno" dije mientras dejaba inconsciente a sam,tucker y a mi yo del pasado y luego a jazz la desmaye con una pequeña sacudida eléctrica,para llevarla a la torre de clockwork

(díganme si uno de sus poderes esta mal please D:)

la deje en una habitación y la encadene de las manos hacia la pared con una cadena de ectoplasma.

ahora tendré todo el tiempo posible para saber que era ese sentimiento,a mis padres no les queda mucho y quiero que sam y tucker intenten recuperar a Jazz antes de que los mate asi sera mas divertido jajaja.

 _ **sueño de jazz**_

 _ **Punto de vista de jazz**_

me encontraba en amity park,estaba en medio de una tormenta,estaba herida en el brazo,se podia ver el hueso hice una mueca,me di cuenta que mi pierna también estaba lastimada y tenia sangre en mi buzo eso explica el dolor abajo de las costillas(no se como se llama esa parte del cuerpo), la pierna tanbien estaba lastimada,no se podía ver el hueso pero era profunda ,de repente en frente de mi estaba dan phantom,retrocedi asustada

"tranquila estas a salvo Jazz" dijo besándome

O_O eeeeh?! me aleje rápidamente de el y me limpie los labios con la manga de mi buzo,el me miro y se acerco a mi,pero retrocedí. (SPOILER:el sueño pasara mas adelante!)

 **FIN DEL SUEÑO**

Me desperté asustada,por que soñé con eso? y dan besándome! que asco,me di cuenta que estaba atada con una cadena de ectoplasma que se unía a la pared mire a mi alrededor y estaba en una habitación,habia una cama del mundo real de dos plasas,se escuchaba el "tick,tock,tick,tock" seguido lo ultimo que recuerdo es que dan me dejo inconsciente,acaso me quiere torturar? sentí como todo el color de mi rostro desaparecía,con solo pensar en eso.

"hola Jazzy" dijo Dan

"NO ME LLAMES ASI" grite

"tienes tantas agallas para gritarme sabes?" dijo agarrándome del mentón y haciéndolo que lo mire.

"p que no me matas y terminamos con esto?" dije _"que estoy diciendo no quiero morir le prometí a danny que no le iba a dejar solo"_ pensé

"ja mas tarde planeo dejarte viva hasta que descubra algo por mientras te quedaras en esta habitación atada a la pared" dijo Dan mientras se iba

espero que los demás estén bien

con danny,sam y tucker

POV Danny

Me desperté en la sala de estar,por que estoy aquí? los recuerdos vinieron rápidamente y me fije si todos estaban bien tucker y sam no tenían ninguna herida y minutos después se despertaron busque por toda la casa y no la encontré : Dan se la había llevado.

Empecé a hiper ventilarme

"Danny tranquilo Jazz estará bien" dijo intentando tranquilizarme

"bien?! ella fue secuestrada por Dan,ella podría estar siendo torturada en este momento sam!" dije esterico

"tranquilo danny,sam tiene razón ella va a estar bien" dijo tucker.

Sam me abraso y luego de unos minutos estaba bien otra vez,pero el miedo de perder a Jazz seguía hay

Con Clockwork

estar con los observadores es molesto y mas en un lugar tan pequeño,al fin Dan dejara de ser malvado si todo marcha bien.

 _ **"todo es como debería ser"**_ pensé

continuara!

en algunos fanfiction leo como danny la pasa RE MAL PERO RE MAL y de ultimo ponen a Clockwork diciendo "todo es como debería ser" y me dan ganas de tirar la compu por la ventana


	5. Chapter 5

_**boo temerme**_

 _ **anonima:**_ técnicamente no son hermanos ya que la parte fantasma de vlad esta en el y la otra mitad es de Danny...buen punto pero bueno se convierten en medio-hermano...igual puedo shippearlos a y resaltar la locura es muy facil para mi.

 _ **Naty584:**_ Bueno ya la estoy siguiendo ^-^

 _ **wolf phantom:**_ nye je je soy IMPREDECIBLE y en mayusculas! bueno el beso fue parte de algo en el futuro jijiji

 _ **CAPITULO 5(wow enserio el 5?)**_

 _ **pov Da**_ n

Ya ah pasado una semana y mi yo del pasado y mis antiguos amigos han intentado buscarme pero nunca lo logran,si que era estupido bueno mejor para mi al cuarto de Clockwork que es donde Jazz se encontraba,hace una hora le traje la comida que robe no quiero que muera de una manera tan patetica y aparte seria mas divertido si la mato yo.

En esta semana le eh dejado solo unos machucones ese estúpido sentimiento me prohíbe hacerle mas daño.

"hola jazzy! jaja" dije sonriendole

Ella ni me miro,siempre cuando entro mira al piso,arto de que no me mirara la agarre bruscamente del mentón y la obligue a mirarme.

"ya estoy arto,mira cada vez que entro me tienes que mirar si no quieres que los moretones se conviertan en otra cosa" dije preparando una ecto-blast

Con esos moretones se ve tan lind-pero que...

"AAH" grito Jazz cuando le pegue una cachetada tirandola al piso y dejandole una una marca roja de mi mano por la fuerza que use.

Que hice? graaa por que me importa!.

Me fui de la habitación y fui hacia el termo y lo agite con todas mis fuerzas,molestar a los estupidos observantes y a Clockwork nunca pasa de moda.

 _ **pov Danny**_

Ya había pasado una semana,en ese tiempo no eh comido ni bebido naada tampoco eh encuentro a Dan,ni a Jazz. hace dos días me informaron que mis padres están en estado de coma,ya no se que hacer eh intentado ir a la guarida de Clockwork pero es como si hubiera desaparecido. Solo tengo a Sam y a Tucker,dejado de luchar contra cada fantasma que sale del portal,si el fantasma representa un peligro a mis dos amigos lucharía con el si no,solo dejaría que hiciera lo que quisiera,se que esta mal pero...

 _ **Pov Sam**_

Ah pasado una semana desde lo sucedido y dos desde que los padres de Danny entraron en coma,el dejo de comer y beber,incluso dejo de pelear contra fantasmas al menos que tucker y yo estuviéramos en peligro por el mismo,con Tucker hemos intentado animarlo pero nada funciona.

"que tal si traemos a su tia?" dijo Tucker quien no se había rendido de animar a Danny y empezo a lanzar ideas

"eso no funcionara Tucker la unica cosa que le animara es ver a sus padres despiertos y a Jazz sin ningún rasguño" dije Desanimada

"tienes razon" dijo centandoce junto a mi en el suelo ya que estábamos en el parque,Danny se reuso a venir con nosotros

continuara


	6. noticia

**grasias! por los rewiers y lo siento por la demora! D: mi computadora se habia roto y perdi todo , no me acuerdo de casi nada! yo no se como continuarla! no tengo nada anotado! diganme ideas o algo porfavor**

 **ah hice un fanfic de harry potter**

 **firma: LunaParkour**


End file.
